The large number of automobiles has increased the demand for parking lots and parking garages. Parking garages and parking lots generally include a large number of parking spaces with these parking spaces marked with lines to define the boundaries. However, due to space restrictions a large number of parking spaces are located in close proximity. Therefore, an additional means to notify the drivers of the parking space boundary is necessary. Concrete parking blocks have proven to be the most effective method of notifying a driver. These concrete parking blocks make constant contact with automobiles. Drivers also have the tendency to run into the concrete parking blocks especially in low light conditions such as night time. As a result, the concrete parking blocks are damaged after a certain time period. In addition, concrete parking blocks are exposed to different weather conditions. The exposure results in weather related chips and cracks on the surface of the concrete parking blocks. Maintaining and repairing a large number of parking blocks is not a practical solution. The lack of maintenance can result in causing damage to automobiles and also individuals. Furthermore, replacing a large number of concrete blocks may require a considerable financial investment.
The objective of the present invention is to address the aforementioned issues. In particular, the present invention introduces a convenient, effective, and practical solution to protect a concrete parking block. The present invention is a cover that can be used on a concrete parking block. The cover is produced of material that is not biodegradable and also durable. The present invention ensures that the concrete parking blocks are protected against vehicle-related damage and weather related damages. Traditional concrete parking blocks are not clearly visible during low light conditions. The present invention allows a concrete parking block to be more visible in such low light conditions. More specifically, the outer surface of the present invention is coated with phosphorescent material for visibility at night. Additionally, the present invention can be coated with fluorescent material to provide better visibility during the day. The effective design also allows the concrete parking block cover to serve as a bicycle rack. The durability of the present invention eliminates the need of repairing, which is financially advantageous.